


Call My Bluff

by multilingualism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Proposal, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/pseuds/multilingualism
Summary: Hermione misspeaks during a heated moment. Fortunately for her, Remus is amenable to the idea.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Call My Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Remus Lupin 🎉🥳🎂 He is the same age as my parents and I still want him to rearrange my insides 🥰🥰🥰  
> Edit: [here](https://www.deviantart.com/foxyx/art/Call-My-Bluff-872844308) is some hot, hot, hot artwork Foxyx made for this piece

A hand brushed Hermione’s thigh, dangerously close to the valley of where her leg met her pelvis. She might have dismissed it as an errant touch had the hand not lingered, rough fingers caressing the bare skin there.

“Is that what we’re doing now?” Hermione asked. She rested her tented book against her breasts.

“Hmm?” Remus said, his nose still buried in his own book. “I couldn’t even begin to know what you’re talking about.”

“Your hand is on my leg.”

“Is it? I hadn’t even noticed.” Remus turned his page.

Hermione picked up her book, pulled the covers higher, and pretended to read further. Then she felt a hand caress her thigh once more. She put down her book again. “There you go again.”

“I’m sorry, my dear. This bed is quite large but you are lying rather close to me. Perhaps you should scoot a bit to the left so that there is no chance of me touching you.”

She smiled and did just that, before closing her book and setting it on her bedside table. “That’s enough reading for one morning. I think I am going to get up and make us some breakfast. Eggs?”

But when Hermione tried to get out of bed, she felt a firm grasp on her thigh. Then she felt a finger dip under the leg of her sleep shorts to ghost along the fold of her hip.

Hermione gasped and rolled on top of Remus, straddling him, her arms braced on either side of his head. He was ostensibly trapped by her and yet she also knew his strength and her small frame were no match for him.

“I thought you didn’t want to do this.”

“Do what?” he asked, his hand climbing further up her shorts. He squeezed her hips appreciatively.

“We have been married for far too long for me not to be wise to your tricks.” She bent down to kiss him, before she realized exactly what she had said and pulled away. “I mean _together_ ,” she stammered.

But Remus did not seem embarrassed on her behalf nor did he seem particularly surprised that she would have blurted that out while on top of him. Instead, he looked at her with a mix of reverence and tenderness.

Hermione, however, still wanted to move on from her blunder. They had never discussed marriage up until this point. So, she began unbuttoning her pajama top, before giving up on the endeavor entirely and pulling it over head. The shirt, inevitably, got stuck, at which point Remus had to help her. 

He threw the shirt onto the floor before lifting his head and pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. He smiled before lightly biting down. Hermione yelped in surprise. As she let the heady sensation of his mouth consume her thoughts, she began to grind against him. He was already considerably hard, which pleased her immensely. She loved how easily she could turn him on.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Remus asked.

Hermione slipped her hand into the hole of his boxers and gave him a good stroke. “Talk about what?” Two could play at that game.

Remus lifted her gently and rolled over, so that Hermione was on her back and he was on top of her, grinning wolfishly. He made quick work of removing her pajama shorts. She could feel his hot breath on her needy sex and she squirmed in anticipation.

“Do you want to talk about how you said we were married?” Hermione pouted and scooted her bottom closer to his mouth. Remus tsked. “As tempting as that is, I want to hear your answer first.”

Hermione groaned, which earned her a delicate swipe of his tongue along her folds. But he did not continue. “Do we have to talk about it now? I don’t want to think about the logistics of a joint bank account while you’re inside of me.”

At the mention of him being inside of her, Remus slipped in one of his rather large fingers and rubbed her in the spot that drove her absolutely wild. “You’re the one who brought it up.”

“Not on purpose. It just kind of slipped out.” Hermione knew she should have used different verbiage. Remus removed his finger, leaving her bereft of his touch.

“But am I to understand that you’ve been considering the prospect?”

Hermione bit her lip. “I might have thought about the idea once or twice.”

Remus slipped in two fingers. “And what have you thought about? How wonderful it would be to be my wife?”

“No,” she said coyly. “I mostly considered how I would handle being legally bound to such a tease.”

“A tease? Surely you don’t mean _me_.” He smiled wickedly before laving her clit in earnest. Remus brought her ever so close to the precipice—Hermione clutched at the sheets as she felt herself clench around him—before he stopped abruptly.

“Remus John,” Hermione scolded.

“Yes?” It was his turn to be coy.

“Are you proposing to me while your face is buried between my legs?”

“I was under the distinct impression that you were proposing to _me_ ,” he said.

“Is that how you want to play it?”

“It is. It is how I want to play it.”

“Alright. Fine. I accept,” she said. This was never how she had expected the proposal to go, but she was pleased nevertheless.

“Ah, ah, ah. You didn’t ask me,” he said.

“Will you really not touch me until I ask you?” Remus nodded. Hermione sighed for dramatic. “Remus John Lupin, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Oh, Hermione, I thought this day would never _come_.”

Hermione groaned at his horrible joke but soon she was moaning as he returned to his ministrations. Grasping at the sheets was getting her nowhere, so Hermione rested her hand on his head and pulled his hair whenever his caresses were a little too insistent.

She came hard, her whole body twitching as she came down from that euphoric high. Remus held her close, a little interstitial cuddling before things picked up again.

“You know, you have dad-level humor,” Hermione said, nuzzling into his neck. She kissed him there and felt him shiver under her touch.

“Maybe I’m practicing,” he whispered into her ear.

“Hold on, I think we’ve made enough important decisions for one day.”

“Tomorrow then?” he asked, his tone light.

“I am curious to see how much money will be in that joint account, then we can discuss the matter further. Children aren’t cheap, you know.”

Remus kissed her on the temple, his facial hair tickling her eye. “I thought you didn’t want to discuss financial matters during sex.”

“I said I didn’t want to do it while you were _inside of me_ , so…”

“Message received, loud and clear,” Remus said, entering her without warning.

Hermione hummed, pleased to be intimately joined with the man who was about to be her husband. _Husband_ , she could get used to that.


End file.
